Warmth
by Teneshi
Summary: Dungeons can be very cold places, especially in the World That Never Was. However there are oh so many ways to warm up. Saix/Kairi/Xemnas sandwich. One shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and I'm making no money off of them. Not now, not ever. There'd be plenty of things I'd do with 'em aside from earning money if I did own them.

Author's Note: I wrote this at least a year ago if I recall. Just your standard porn with plot (negotiable of course). It was inspired by some lovely artwork done by Badxend. Enjoy.

Warmth

By: Teneshi

She shivered, the air in the cell seemed to be growing colder every moment. The dog was fast asleep on the far side of the cell so even he couldn't offer her the comfort of warmth.

"How did I get myself into this mess," Kairi thought to herself as the 19 year old rested her head on her crossed arms. Her body was hunched into itself to try and retain some amount of heat. She had lost track of how many days she'd been here now. Thankfully she'd been mostly ignored except for the blue haired one coming by to check on her occasionally or toss some meager amount of food to her. Saix, she had heard Axel call him. He was the one who had actually abducted her from her previous abductor Axel. Then he had tossed her in here. With a sigh she tried to rub her arms a bit for enough warmth to fall asleep to. It was then a sound alerted her to the fact she was no longer alone. Just inside her cell a black oval opened up and the hooded figure of Saix strode out through it to stand before her shivering form.

"Well well," he said quietly, a smirk forming on his perfect lips. She merely stared at him for a moment in shock before trying to crush herself further into the wall as if to avoid his stare. It was unnerving her, the way his eyes seemed to burn into her. Demanding. Controlling. Possessive.

She still hadn't said anything and quickly he closed the distance between them. Faster than she could move to evade it a hand shot down and grasped her upper arm, dragging her to stand before him. An involuntary shiver ran down her body, from the cold or his presence she couldn't say.

"You're… trembling," he quietly noted, his sharp teeth seeming to accentuate his smirk even more.

"I..I…" she stuttered unsure of what to say as he held her before him. His grip seemed to burn into her arm with warmth though she wasn't sure it was the wanted kind. Close up his eyes seemed to hold a different light. One that scared her possibly more than anything. Another shiver ran down her body as he simply let out a dry laugh and formed another corridor of darkness, dragging her along with him.

When they emerged they were clearly in someone's private quarters. She would imagine it was the leader's as he stood not far from where they appeared a grin on his face as he saw just who Saix had brought with him. Immaculate in his black coat and gloves Xemnas stood before them with his hood up. She hadn't seen much of his face yet but she could tell from the dominant aura he released he had to be in charge.

"Ah, Saix," his deep voice cut through the silence as he stepped towards her. It sent a shiver down her spine as she realized he was looking at her the same way Saix had.

"She was… shivering in the cell," The blue haired man suggestively stated, "I thought perhaps we could warm her up."

Her heart lurched as the hidden meaning behind that statement hit her full force. Immediately a strangled cry of no lurched from her pink tinged lips and she tried to tug her arm from Saix's iron grip. This merely caused both men to grin wider and Xemnas closed the distance between them in a moment. She couldn't get away and before she knew it hands were on her. His hands, Saix's hands, running over her clothed form. Shudders and trembles emerged against her will as Saix from behind ran his hands down over her hips and thighs. Xemnas was assaulting her top with his gloved hands, caressing the hollows of her throat, down over her shoulders and breasts. Kairi scrunched her eyes shut, trying to tell herself this was all some horrid nightmare and she was not enjoying it at all. She could not help but notice though the heat pooling in her stomach like a traitor. Belying that some deep, dark part of her was indeed enjoying this.

Xemnas gave a chuckle before he quickly turned her in their grasp, her back to him now. He pulled her flush with his body and she could not help but feel the bulge growing beneath his leather coat that pushed at her backside. A shocked cry tore from her throat then and Saix took that opportunity to claim her mouth with his. His hands went to the zipper of her pink dress while his tongue engaged in an intricate dance with her own. After a moment he broke the kiss and as he began kissing down her throat and collar bone he slowly slipped the zipper of her dress down. Xemnas used the distraction his subordinate was making to pull the sides of the dress apart baring the thin white shirt beneath it stretched taut over her breasts. He grinned maliciously as he realized it was practically sheer. Leaving nothing of her hidden. Her rosy pink nipples, hard from the cold jutted forward clearly visable. He began to move the shirt up and off of one of her breasts, just in time as Saix's mouth came down over top of it kissing it and licking. A half cry half moan tore from her throat after a moment when the berseker's teeth bit down. The heat pooling in her stomach was nearly doubled now, flooding into her womanhood. She really didn't want this. Mentally she knew that, however her body. Oh how her body was betraying her right now.

Saix nibbled longer at her breast as Xemnas pulled her harder against him, his erection obvious as it prodded her from behind. A chuckle tore from his throat as he forcefully ground it against her rear as if in a promise of things to come. Saix grinned, releasing her nipple and as Xemnas pulled her up against him Saix spread her legs. Her pink dress was barely still on her and from how he had spread her it was riding up to reveal her feminine area.

"Well well," Saix said as he rubbed a gloved finger back and forth over her moist panties, "I would say you're getting quite warmed up Princess."

She tried to close her eyes and look away but he flicked his fingers across it again in a way that demanded attention. Her modest white panties were practically sheer from the juices that soaked through them.

"So wet," he said taking his now wet finger up to her mouth. After a moment her smeared her juices across her lips and with a chuckle added, "You should be ashamed."

With a flick of his wrist the last part of the zipper holding her dress on was released and she wore nothing but the thin white shirt under it and her panties. Tears welled in her eyes, this was not how she wanted to lose her virginity.

"No… please.." she implored the blue haired man who now seemed to have a fascination with her nether regions as Xemnas' hands played with her breasts. The men moved her toward the bed in the room and once there Xemnas ripped the white shirt off of her before lavishing her breasts with his own special attentions while Saix disrobed nearby.

"You will find, dear Kairi," the silver haired man said inbetween suckling on her breasts, "That sometimes the heart lies as to what it wants. Yours says it does not want this but your body knows it does." Here he pinched one nipple while kissing the other. A soft gasp left her mouth as she found it harder and harder to resist making noise. After a moment more of attention Xemnas stood, Saix taking his place ontop of the now reclined Kairi. He kissed his way down her, lavishing extra attention on her breasts and throat before he got to the junction of her thighs. Her panties, now soaked still remained there. Saix carefully removed them before returning his attention her.

He spread her legs and licked his way across her closed folds. Carefully his fingers spread her open, his tongue delving in to find the bud that was hidden inside. Closing his mouth around it Saix licked, nipped and bit on it. The sensations threatened to overtake Kairi and she desperately tried to convince herself she did not want this. The more they did though the more she could feel herself giving in. The pleasure was exquisite. She'd never experienced this before, only an awkward kiss here or there. She hadn't even realized it but as he gently thrust a finger into her she let out a low pleasure filled moan. Her muscles were twitching around his finger and carefully he inserted another, pumping them gently as he continued to deliver attention to her clitoris. She felt an immense pressure building inside her and her hips bucked up harder onto his hand as if searching for some kind of release that only he could give. With a smirk he pulled away, leaving her so close and yet so far from the sensation her body was aching for.

"Ah ah ah," he mocked her as he carefully licked her juices off of his fingers, "Not quite yet Princess."

Her breathing was heavy and erratic as her lust filled eyes looked at him. He took that opportunity to lay down on the bed near her and yanked her on top of him. His naked erection brushed at the sensitive area between her legs and she let out a cry of pleasure. Trying to bring herself against it again to find the release she desired he held her far enough away with his hands she could not reach it.

"Now whatever could it be you're trying to get to Princess?" he asked, his tone taunting and mischievous as she looked at him with lust clouded eyes. She was silent but tried again to rub herself against him. He continued to hold her away, as if enjoying the tortured look on her face when she gazed at him.

"You'll get nothing more until you tell me exactly what you want," Saix said with a lavicious grin.

"More," she panted out, "Please… warm me up."

That was all it took and with a smirk Saix rubbed his hardened member against the outside of her entrance before slipping it inside. She gasped at the size of him as his girth pushed it's way inside her virgin hole. There were no words of care or promises of anything as he pulled out and thrust back in, tearing her hymen and claiming her virginity. This was pure lust, not love after all. She moaned, low and deep as she rode his cock, her legs straddling him. Her juices oozed out around the base of his cock as he thrust it into her again. So lost in the pleasure she'd almost forgotten about the other man in the room. That would be rectified as a moment later she felt hands on her buttocks. Kneading and caressing her cheeks it seemed to send her already hormone crazed mind into more of a tizzy.

Kairi threw her head back and moaned as Saix plunged particularly deep into her. It was at that moment that she felt something against the tight pucker of her asshole. Shock flooded through her body at the realization that it was another cock. Before she could open her mouth to say anything in protest or otherwise it was slowly pushing it's way into her. Saix held her still on his member while Xemnas pushed himself slowly into her ass. It hurt, oh did it hurt at first. The feeling of herself being stretched so fully and completely around both of their members. The thought of both of them inside her at once. She let out a cry as Xemnas pushed himself in the last bit to be fully encased inside her. Only the thin walls of muscle between his cock and Saix's. After a moment to adjust the two began moving inside of her. Alternating strokes so she was always filled. The pain slowly turned to pleasure as she rode both their cocks, her fingers digging into Saix's shoulders leaving small red marks.

Two sets of hands were on her hips and waist, thrusting her in turn onto each of their hard cocks. Xemnas' mouth nipped and suckled at her throat from behind as her head was thrown back in pleasure, Saix grinning laviciously up at her from below. After a few more moments of this Xemnas released the now tender flesh of her neck and gave another deep thrust into her as she fell forward toward Saix. The blue haired berserker had eagerly awaited her coming within his mouth's reach again and snapped out to latch his mouth onto one of her pert nipples. She let out a cry, her eyes squeezing shut as he sucked on it ferociously. The building pressure from before was returning and she felt it. Her muscles spasmed around their cocks as she felt the pressure build up tighter and hotter within her. With a loud moan she came, around them, tightening and squeezing them as if she were milking them dry. With a smirk Xemnas thrust into her as far as he could go and released himself. Filling her with his seed only to hear Saix grunting his release into her pussy a moment later. Kairi panted, still impaled and filled by the two cocks. Her juices mixing with theirs as they leaked out of her. She felt so dirty but what confused her was she liked it. She wanted more. Saix had released her breast and she lay herself across his chest, Xemnas still behind her, resting on her with his cock in her asshole yet.

"Don't think we're done just yet Princess," Saix's husky voice whispered near her ear. "This is only the beginning."

She gasped then as she felt his now hardening again member twitch inside her. It seemed that the deepest darkest part of her heart that wished for more would get it's wish after all.


End file.
